Utakata Hanabi
by sukijan
Summary: My first SasuSaku songfic. Based from naruto shippuden ending 14, by : SUPERCELL/one shot


**Utakata Hanabi**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Character, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story, Sukijan nan elok**

 **Based from : Naruto ending 14 'Utakata Hanabi' by SUPERCELL**

 **Warning :**

 **1.) Ini songfic pertama saya, mohon dimaklumi dan dihayati walaupun tidak terhayat(?).**

 **2.) Saya TIDAK SEPENUHNYA mencantumkan semua lirik. Saya hanya mengambil lirik dari video endingnya saja, karena Sakura nyanyi bagian itu saja.**

 **Tips : Saya sarankan bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya. Gak punya? ini, silahkan klik link dibawah ini YEKALI BUK FANFIC BISA NGASIH LINK *ngajak ribut***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 _#_

 _Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki_

 _Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo_

 _Sotto nusumi mita no_

 _#_

 _*back when we were immersed in the sudden fireworks,_

 _i furtively looked upon your face.*_

 _#_

Tengah malam, Sakura masih terjaga di atas tempat tidurnya. Suara kembang api perayaan festival desa membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Kembang api itu menyala kerlap-kerlip dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

Ia termenung, menatap kembang api dengan seksama— dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa wajahnya. Sakura lalu merubah posisi duduknya, menekuk lutut dengan kedua tangan di atasnya. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang remang-remang sampai matanya berhenti pada pigura foto yang ada di kakinya. Diambilnya pigura itu lalu dipangkunya.

Sakura memandangi foto dirinya dan team 7. Matanya menatap lurus pada sosok lelaki berambut hitam yang berpose disebelahnya, sosok yang selama dua tahun terakhir ini tidak pernah ditemuinya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura merasakan air matanya turun perlahan menghangatkan pipinya, seiring rasa sakit yang menjalar dalam hatinya, membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sakura bertanya-tanya, akankah mereka bertemu lagi?

 _#_

 _Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni_

 _Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto_

 _Mata omoidashite shimau yo_

 _#_

 _*It's alright, even if i were to hate you,_

 _but im sure i'll come to remember_

 _days like this again.*_

 _#_

"Sasuke-kun... apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan..?"

Diusap-usapnya foto Sasuke. Air mata Sakura kembali menggenang, membuat tenggorokkannya terasa sakit menahan untuk tidak menangis. Dipeluknya erat-erat pigura itu, lalu direbahkannya tubuh mungilnya ke atas kasur.

Sakura memejamkan mata, membayangkan wajah tampan Sasuke yang selama ini membuatnya tergila-gila. Sasuke yang keren, Sasuke yang tersenyum sinis, Sasuke yang selalu melindunginya, Sasuke yang...

.

Sakura menahan napas. Tiba-tiba saja, bayangan saat Sasuke berusaha membunuhnya muncul kembali. Saat itu Sasuke terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Mata Sasuke begitu gelap, seakan-akan penuh dengan kebencian yang teramat dalam.

 _'Tidak.'_

Sakura menggeleng cepat, berusaha menepis pikirannya, Lalu kembali melirik foto Sasuke yang sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Aku tahu kau tidak seperti itu Sasuke-kun! kau bukan seperti itu!" Sakura tersenyum pahit. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke masih seperti yang dulu, masih menjadi bagian dari persahabatannya di team 7. Tapi rasanya... hatinya tak dapat dibohongi.

 _#_

 _Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu_

 _Konna ni mo kanashikute_

 _Doushite deatte shimattandarou_

 _#_

 _*I'm already trying to forget all about you,_

 _and it makes me so sad_

 _that i can't help but wonder why we are met.*_

 _#_

Tangisan Sakura pecah. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan perasaannya. Ia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke.

Tidak peduli berapa kali laki-laki itu akan menyakitinya, tidak peduli betapa dingin tatapan yang diberikannya, dan tidak peduli sekotor apa tangan yang dimilikinya karena sudah memakan begitu banyak korban... Sakura akan tetap mencintainya...

..dan ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kegelapan.

"Hiks... Sasuke...dimana kau sekarang...?" Sakura terisak. Hatinya sakit setiap kali membayangkan wajah Sasuke. Entah mengapa, rasanya ia ingin sekali melupakan laki-laki itu. Sudah terlalu banyak kesedihan yang ditinggalkan Sasuke padanya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak bisa melupakannya.

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba meredam getaran-getaran yang di buat oleh tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan... biarkan aku bertemu dengannya sekali lagi... sekali, saja..."

 _#_

 _Me wo tojireba_

 _Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de_

 _#_

 _*and if i close my eyes_

 _it feels like you're there.*_

 _#_

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu memejamkan matanya yang sudah sembab. Dipeluknya bantal yang ada disebelahnya sambil kembali membayangkan wajah Sasuke.

Bagaikan tersengat listrik, bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. Ia benar-benar merasakan keberadaan Sasuke disebelahnya.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nah, gimana gaes? maaf kalo sebelumnya saya kebanyakan bacot. Hmm jarang-jarang saya bikin cerita angst dan hurt/comfort karena emang bukan bakat saya. Jadi bakatnya apa dong? ngajak ribut :D #terbang**

 **Aduh maaf, sekali lagi saya emang ga jelas. Curhat ya, kemaren saya habis donlot ending naruto 1-40, yaudah saya dengarin satu-satu** **LAH KOK TERNYATA** **ada lagu yang bikin hati NYESS...**

 **Apalagi di video clipnya ngenes bin gemes, sakura nya dibikin kek orang ditinggal paksa mantan gitu hiks**

 **Mantan? iyah, Sasuke kan** **MANTAN CALON GEBETAN**

 **Hiyaaa kurang ngenes apa coba? sudahlah mantan, calon pula. Aduuuh sembelit saya...**

 **Tapi yah, emang mereka pasangan paling dramatis. Dramatis nya kebangetan tapi :'v**

 **Alasan saya ngefan Sasusaku, sudah pasti karena sasuke :D #tonjoksasuke**

 **Soalnya saya rada geli kalo sasuke ama yang laen, entahlah, pendapat orang beda-beda. Habis..si sasu dari chap awal mpe akhir banyak begete kontak fisik en sweet moment sama saku**

 **Wah, sasu... jangan-jangan...anda sengaja :D #dicium #ehtypo #dichidori**

 **Kalo si saku mah, saya ngerasa dia sama sapa aja cocok xD wkwkwk**

 **Sasusaku, narusaku, sasosaku, itasaku, kakasaku, nejisaku dll semua saya dukung :v**

 **TAPI YAH, yang paling saya heran itu, MADASAKU**

 **gila jirrrr,,, itu yang bikin fandom syapa coba. Gak ada cocok-cocoknya broh! gila! pasangan edan itu mah, SAYA YAKIN, yakin banget 100% kalo misal cerita aslinya** **MADARA** **emang** **DIPAIRINGIN AMA SAKURA** **...**

 **Hancur sudah dunia shinobi gegara mereka. aw aw aw #terbang**

 **E, back to topic.**

 **Seriusan de...lagu ini bener-bener gambarin feelnya saku, selama ini sasusaku emang ambigu banget ngungkapin rasa 'peduli', saya tidak menyebut rasa suka/cinta karena gak berani, why? karena saya sendiri masih ambigu :D mungkin para senior bisa membantu menjelaskan?**

 **Atau mungkin emang mereka ngungkapin rasa itu bukan pake bahasa manusia melainkan bahasa tubuh #lahloh :3 if you know what i mean, PANTOMIM #gubrak**

 **Saya juga heran, kok si saku masih bisa naksir sasu PADAHAL DOI KAN JAHAT ckckck...cinta tak kenal kondisi...**

 **Jadi kesimpulannya, menurut saya sasusaku ini adalah pasangan gak logis, diluar hukum cinta, banyak cobaan dan sangat memilukan** **NAMUN MASIH BISA BERSATU KEMBALI AWWWWWW** **#salto**

 **Hahaha...sampai hari ini saya masih berandai-andai, kayak apa mimik sasuke pas ngelamar sakura? mungkin sebelum hari H doi latihan vocal dulu kali ya.**

 **Anyway #terbanglagi Terima kasih sudah baca fanfic dan** **CURHATAN** **saya :D hehe review? kalo bisa benerin eyd plis *lage belajar eyd***

~*~*Bonus*~*~

Reader : ini mah fanfic secuil, authors note segunung

Author : amsyong maafkan *digebukinmasal*


End file.
